Duo and Heero, True love is seen
by Black winged Angel
Summary: Duo, Heero, Karoke. Need I say more? Some mild Yaoi content. So please be advised!


##### Duo and Heero at Karoke night!

**By Black winged Angel**

** Legal stuff: I don't own anything namely the characters the story, the lyrics the music or anything else although the ideas are my own and if they resemble anyone elses works, it is coincidence only.**

** It was a cold night and as Heero and Duo were walking home, they saw a sign hanging from an older building. A bright neon sign hung in the cold wet stale air that read "bluemoon" on the door there was a sign that read Karoke tonight only. Duo looked at Heero, who was gazing into the sky almost as if counting the stars. Duo decided it would be better not to ask as it probably would result in either a straight flat out no, or a long argument as to why it would be a bad idea. As fast as he could Duo grabbed Heero's umbrella and ran for the door, he swung it open and looked back, Heero loked at him with loving playful eyes and kind of gave a half smile. He started to walk towards the door, and didn't even notice where he was going. Duo found a table near the stage making it easier for him to drag Heero on stage in case he found a song they could sing. Heero entered and sat next to Duo. Placing his hands on his shoulder and slowly giving him a massage. Heero called over a waitress and ordered them both a strawberry daquiri's.**

** "Why did you want to come in here Duo? The others are waiting for us at home. I am sure that they will know we didn't just go for milk." Heero looked into Duo's eyes seeing the adventure and love that rested there. It made him slowly remember the reason he fell for him. "Well I geuss it's ok if we have a few drinks." He nodded to Duo and his smile widened making Heero smile. He leaned close to Duo and whispered into his ear from a distance of maybe 2 inches, "I love it when you smile, it reminds me that we make each other happy."**

** "Thank you Heero. I love you also, and I thought that we could have a little fun in our lives, and when I saw the sign I just knew we had to come in." Duo looked at Heero and Heero nodded approvingly. Duo then thought to himself 'I geuss he didn't see the Karoke sign on the door or he wouldn't be happy at all.' "Excuse me ok? I am going to the bathroom, ok?" he looked at Heero for acknowledgement, and got the nod in favor. As Duo pulled away from the table he placed his jacket on the back of his chair and began to walk away. He turned after the bar and started towards the DJ's table and looked at the book of songs that were available for him to sing. When from the page leaped a song that was too perfect to be true. He looked around to make sure he was still alone, and then smiled and requested the song.**

** "Duo, that sure took you a while." Heero said looking at him a little distraughtly "You aren't cheating on me are you, Duo?" He said looking deep into Duo's soul, trying to find an answer.**

** "No, never I was just distracted by the Dj's table, thought I would look and see if there was any good music." **

** "Did you find any?" Heero replied quite calmly, almost knowing that it was a karoke thing. They both glanced up and watched the dance floor intently. After about 20 minutes of loud music and drinking they both decided to dance for a while. There was great music and it was almost as if this was a bar that they should show all the Gundam pilots. After a few dances they had a seat and Heero yawned. Duo looked at him and wondered 'hmmmm... better make my move quick before he is too tired.' Duo got up and ran to the Dj's turn table and asked to be next on stage and to keep it discreet.**

** "Heero, come with me for a minute ok?" Duo grabbed Heero's arm and might as well have dragegd him to the stage.**

** "Nani! Duo, have you lost your mind?" Heero staggered and looked forward at all the people in the audience. Then the music started. Duo looked at Heero and was sure he knew now. Duo began to sing:**

##### You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) by Dead or Alive

**Duo:**

Yeah I, I got to know your name  
Well and I, could trace your private number baby  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
I want some  
  
Well I...I set my sights on you

(and no one else will do)  
And I, I've got to have my way now, baby  
(and no one else will do)  
And I, I've got to have my way now, baby  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're havin' fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
Watch out, here I come

**Duo marches over to Heero who is now totally and utterly convinced that Duo has either lost his mind or that this is Duo's way of telling him that they are truely meant to be together. As Duo reaches Heero he grabs his hand and raises it above Heero's head and begins to spin him.**  
  
You spin me right round, baby  
right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
  
I, I got be your friend now, baby  
And I would like to move in  


**Duo brings Heero's body closer and starts to grind hips with him and Heero finally gives in and begins to dance on his own. Forgetting his worries and all about the audience and even that people are watching him. He has reached a place where he doesn't care anymore what anybody thinks about him or the life he leads.**

Just a little bit closer  
(little bit closer)  
  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
Watch out, here I come  


**Slowly they begin to dance in time with the music and get closer each time. Duo and Heero's motions were in perfect time and were almost premeditative of each others. It almost was as if they had a psychic link to each other.**

  
You spin me right round, baby  
right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
  
**Duo : **I want your love  
**Heero : **I want your love

**Heero opened his sou even more to Duo and began to sing with him. He had barely heard the song before yet when he gazed at Duo those words entered his mind autommatically.  
**

All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
Watch out, here I come  


You spin me right round, baby  
right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  


**As the music drew to a close Duo pulled Heero in closer and they stared vividly into each others eyes wondering who would make the first move up here on the stage. In front of everyone. The breath from Duo's lips escaped with a sudden pause waiting for the kiss that he has been longing for all day, but since they were out in town all day Heero showed no emotion towards him whatsoever. Then when he could feel Heero's sweet warm breath on his lip he drew his head closer and paused, just before pressing his moist wet lips against Heero's. They kissed and then shortly after left the bar. Not looking back they walked home. After about a block or so, Duo began to wish for Heero to show emotion outside of closed quarters. Then as if Heero could read his thoughts Heero's hand grasped Duo's and they began to walk.**

****

** "What do we tell Trowa and the others?" asked Duo.**

****

** "We'll tell them that...." He was short for words. "We'll tell them that we were busy and that we ran into some trouble at the store or something." was his only reply.**

****

** "Ok. I geuss, I mean when will we tell them?" Duo asked.**

****

** "Well, I geuss now is as good a time as any right?" Heero looked forward and squeezed Duo's hand again for reassurance. They began to walk slowly again, into the sunset hand in hand, heart beating in unison, not knowing what challenges they are going to face. But knowing they will face them together.**

**The end.**

**Please Review after reading as this is the first Romance Gundam fic I have written and would like to know what you all think of it!**


End file.
